


Ticket Outta Loserville

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: Michael Jones despises Geoff Ramsey and the rest of his popular group of friends. Especially Gavin Free.But will that all change after Michael finds himself going on a date with Gavin?[UPDATES EVERY TUESDAY]





	1. Welcome to Loserville

**Author's Note:**

> QUICK NOTE - I'll be away next week in Glasgow so I won't be able to post to AO3 but I shall have it queued onto my tumblr so you can read it there next Tuesday (13th) or wait until the 20th for two (TWO) installments.
> 
> You can find it on: tinypeckers.tumblr.com/tagged/tolv
> 
> I have written about five chapters at this point and I'm really digging it and hope to finish it by the time I go away, so don't worry - I will stick to the Tuesday updates :-)

Michael’s shoulders came up as the cold, half-chewed lump of burger squelched against his back. He scrunched his nose up as he felt it slowly unstick from his jacket. It performed an impressive amount of somersaults on its way to join the clumps of food that were stuck to the back of his leg. Michael forced his shoulders back down as his nails clawed at the inside of his palm. He passed tables upon tables of students where most of them laughed at him, their pointing fingers jabbing at fresh wounds. Others picked at their own food, avoiding his eyes as they stared at their phones. Then there were the people who joined in, those who picked the salad from their burgers and chucked it at him as Michael passed by.

 

He could hear _them_ behind him. They laughed the loudest of them all. One of them, a boy named Gavin Free, found it so funny he was gagging on his laughter. Michael wished that he’d choke on it and could almost imagine the boy clawing at his throat. Michael smiled at the image of the boy’s eyes bulging, reaching out desperately for help. But Gavin didn’t just up and die. Instead he held his phone up, recording it all. It was his best friend, Geoff Ramsey, who was the ring leader of it all. He’d thrown the first piece of food. It was his idea to chew some of it first. Michael was so close now, the cafeteria door was an arms’ reach away.

 

Michael stumbled to a halt when someone got up in front of him. He didn’t even flinch when they aimed the mustard bottle at his chest. He watched as the liquid slid down the front of his jacket. Some of it dropped onto his shoe, a big yellow blob in a sea of barely white. Geoff laughed like a hyena behind him, joined by Gavin’s ridiculous squealing giggles. It was all Michael could do to pull his arm back, line his fist up with the guy’s face and slam his knuckles into his nose. The kid recoiled away from Michael. The mustard bottle fell to the floor and rolled away from the both of them. Michael raised his fist again. There was nothing he wanted more than to slam it into the kid over and over. But he side-stepped around the boy instead. The kid wasn’t worth getting kicked out for. Michael yanked the door open and stepped through. The door stopper prevented it from slamming like Michael had wanted but the wall it put between him and _them_ was nice enough.

 

There were a few stragglers left in the hallway. They all carried brown bags in their hands. Some dared to stare but Michael’s glare soon scared their eyes off of him. He stalked through the hallways, knocking some unfortunate students to the ground when they got in his way. He passed his locker but didn’t dare stop. His eyes were fixed on the door at the end of the hall. The students thinned as he got closer to it. Michael slapped his palm against the wood and shoved it open. He slipped inside the gap he’d made and let the door swing closed behind him. Michael’s eyes had to adjust as the light bulbs above him barely gave off enough light to see five feet ahead. He marched past the wonky, half-filled shelves of outdated books towards the back of the library. He turned left at the second to last shelf and followed a trail of half-finished sodas to reach his sanctuary.

 

There sat his friends, all nestled in the corner around a worn-out table they’d claimed as their own. Ray stood up as Michael approached, his hands shooting to his head and clawing at the dark hair there. He stepped towards Michael and drew the eyes of their other friends. Lindsay clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyebrows diving towards the bridge of her nose. Kerry couldn’t quite look Michael in the eyes. He stared at Michael’s clothes instead and chewed his bottom lip. Andy clutched the back of his chair and pushed against it, joining Ray on his feet as they both crowded around Michael.

“What’s up, guys?” Michael shouldered past Ray and stole his seat. He grimaced as the warmth Ray had left heated up his bottom.

 

“When you said you were going to the cafeteria to get food I thought you meant to eat not _wear_ it,” Lindsay said. She reached over and brushed a piece of lettuce from Michael’s shoulder. It fell to the floor with a plop.

“You can thank Ramsey for this fashion statement.” Michael’s fingers slipped as he grabbed the zip of his jacket. He pulled it down slowly and frowned when he noticed some of the mustard had seeped through. When his jacket came apart Michael shrugged it off.

“Did you even get anything?” Andy cupped his stomach. Michael rolled his eyes at him.

“No, Andy, there wasn’t much left,” Michael said. “If you’re hungry though, I think I’ve got some burger stuck to the back of my knee.” Michael leaned down to peel the food off.

“I’m good, thanks!” Andy swallowed. He fell back into his seat.

 

“One day, they’ll get what’s comin’ to ‘em.” Ray folded his arms over his chest and nodded.

“Yeah, Geoff’ll get a nice cushy job at his dad’s company and maybe Gavin will get a Ferrari for his birthday,” Michael spat.

“He doesn’t even drive.” Kerry said.

“No shit, Kerry. It was a sarcastic comment.” Michael slammed his fist onto the table.

“God, what it must be like to have that power though… to throw food at someone and not get in trouble.” Lindsay clasped her hands together as she imagined the possibilities.

“Nice to know that if you came into high school power you’d be just as bad as them.” Michael raised his eyebrow at his friend. Lindsay snorted beside him.

“And what? You’d become a saint and make the halls safe for everyone!” Lindsay moved her hands in a rainbow shape above her head.

 

“Oh fuck no, I’d crush Ramsey and his crew under the heel of my boot and make them suffer,” Michael slammed his fist on the table, “but everyone else, everyone else can live.” Lindsay and Andy shook their heads at him. Michael couldn’t see Ray, though he knew he’d have an unimpressed frown upon his face. Kerry looked thoughtful.

“What if you were part of his posse though? What if you were Gavin Free’s _boyfriend_?” Kerry leaned forward across the table. Michael’s upper lip curled up at the thought.

“Why would I date Gavin Free of all people?” Michael shivered at the thought. He was pretty sure Gavin was the real life embodiment of the tin man – he had no heart.

“Because well, you’re gay and he’s gay so,” Kerry’s hands gestured back and forth between himself and Michael.

 

“Everything you just said is so, so, so wrong,” Ray said. He had his arms crossed over his chest but his right arm was upright and his fingers were pushed into his temple.

“Look Kerry, that’s just not how it works. It’s like saying that I’m a guy, Lindsay’s a girl – we’re both pretty attractive and like, so we should date,” Andy said.

“We’re never dating.” Lindsay held her index finger in Andy’s face. “And I’m a 9, you’re a 4.”

“It doesn’t matter if we were the last two gay men on the earth, I would never date Gavin Free. I’d kill him.” Michael’s smile was sickly sweet as he imagined the many ways he’d crush Gavin’s skull. Kerry’s argument tickled the tip of his tongue but he never got to spit it out as the bell rang.

“At least you have gym next.” Ray clapped Michael’s shoulder with a smirk.

“Yeah, but I forgot my fucking kit.” Michael’s palm hit his forehead with a resounding slap.

 

His friends only laughed, each pushing their chairs out from underneath the table. Lindsay tugged on Michael’s wrist to get him to stand too even though he wanted to melt into the chair. He let her pull him up but he didn’t appreciate the fact she wiped some sauce from her fingers on his t-shirt. Michael snatched his jacket from the chair and tucked it underneath his arm. He trudged behind them through the library. Michael glared at anyone who wrinkled their noses at him.

“Just think, tonight we’ll be at Matt Bragg’s party where there will be no popular bitches there because, well, Matt Bragg.” Andy knocked Michael’s shoulder. Michael nodded. He definitely needed a couple of beers after today. That and a fresh, clean change of clothes.


	2. Crashing the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally gets the chance to unwind after his crappy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm a fool haha.
> 
> Expect Chapter 3 tomorrow as promised (on a damn Tuesday, like I said) and the 4th next Tuesday.

Matt Bragg’s party hardly earned that title. The music had been turned down after a complaint from his neighbours though nobody was missing the 2001 Smash Hits CD Matt had insisted on playing. There was only a handful of high schoolers there. They milled about the two rooms Matt had actually let them sit in, taking up every couch and dining chair available. There wasn’t much booze to start with but those who’d bothered to stay after the noise complaint had convinced Matt to raid his parent’s stash and now they were all at least a little tipsy.

“God, this is what I needed.” Michael leaned heavily against Ray.

“I’m glad,” Ray pushed him upright again. Michael held himself for a moment, smiling at Ray, before he slowly slid in the other direction. Kerry’s hand jolted as Michael landed upon his shoulder. Some beer splashed from the edges of his can and landed on the coffee table in front of them. Holding his own can up high, Andy didn’t hesitate to lean forward and lick it all up.

“Oh gross, you don’t know what’s been there!” Ray huffed.

 

Lindsay egged him on, shrieking when Andy came up victorious.  Andy’s pathetic pubescent moustache had picked up some crumbs from the table. Nobody could tell if they were from the doritos they’d devoured earlier or well, stale mystery crumbs from weeks ago. Even Lindsay pulled a face when Andy lapped them up, smacking his lips together obnoxiously.

“That was tasty, there anymore food?” Andy’s eyes darting around their little group. The doritos bag had been rolled into a ball and thrown deep into Matt’s living room. There was no food in sight. Andy slumped in the chair he’d dragged from the kitchen. The wood dug into his back as he pouted.

 “Can we go and get some McDonald’s?” He asked instead. Ray licked his lips at the thought. Michael shook his head violently. When he stopped he had to take a second to re-focus.

“Nah, c’mon – we need to drink more!” He and Kerry clanked their hands together and cheered.

“There’s barely any booze left.” Ray motioned to the slowly depleting stash they’d acquired for themselves.

 

As Michael opened his mouth to argue, one finger held highly in the air like a stern parent, the door to the living room flung open. Michael’s jaw dropped when Geoff and his crew waltzed in with beer cans, cider and vodka bottles tucked under their arms.

“You call this a party?” Geoff Ramsey asked the now-silent room. Matt stood up to greet his new guests, hands shaking as he offered Geoff his seat. Geoff merely pushed past him, dumping some cans on the seat instead. He stepped over awestruck social rejects to get to the stereo. Geoff paused the CD, whipped out a cable from his pocket, and plugged in his phone. Everyone jumped as the stereo suddenly jumped to life. Matt’s family portraits started to bounce against the walls as Geoff fiddled with the volume. He spun around on his feet, holding his hands proudly in the air. He grabbed his cans back and started to hand them out around the party.

 

His posse followed suit. Barbara Dunkelman, the school’s head cheerleader and an up and coming model, smiled sweetly at acne-scarred boys as she snatched their red cups and topped them up with vodka. Her blonde hair caressed her bare shoulders as she flounced around the room in the shortest dress Michael had ever seen. Geoff’s resident bodyguard, Ryan Haywood, was stood solemnly by the door to the kitchen with his arms folded tightly across his chest. His scary image was only slightly tainted by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles juice box he was sipping from. Mica Burton had disappeared into the kitchen with the cider tucked under her arms. Michael and his friends couldn’t help but stare as the group transformed the room from dull and lifeless to crazy and loud.

“What the fuck are they doing here?” Kerry hissed.

 

“Well, it’s a party innit?” Gavin Free loomed over their little group. He beamed down at them, teeth glowing in the dim light. Michael stared furiously at the coffee table. He could see the saliva trail Andy had left behind. He had to fight the urge to run his fingers through it and wipe it on Gavin’s pristine shirt. Gavin placed a couple of cans of beer in Michael’s line of sight. Through his peripheral, Michael saw Gavin stop Barbara and suddenly Lindsay’s cup was being filled with vodka. Michael swallowed as she walked away and Gavin’s attention turned to him. Andy and Kerry had greedily snatched up the beers and Lindsay’s neck flushed as she sipped her newly spiked drink.

“Not thirsty, love?” Gavin pat his shoulder. Michael shook him off. Gavin’s hand dropped to his thigh. He pried Michael’s almost-empty can from his hand and placed it on the table. Michael’s fingers reluctantly curled around the new, cold can Gavin pushed into his hand. He walked away then, though Michael and his whole group caught the look Gavin threw over his shoulder at them.

 

Michael made a point to slam the can on the coffee table in front of him. Gavin didn’t look back again, having long since lost interest as he encouraged Geoff to chug a beer. Michael picked up his old can, chucking his head back and guzzling down what could only have been spit at this point.

“Well, I guess McDonald’s can wait.” Andy popped the tab on his new beer. Michael scowled at him. This was the last thing he’d wanted after today. It was supposed to be their party – the nobody’s get together. It hadn’t been particularly fun until that point and yes, now there was more booze but Michael refused to let himself enjoy the hijacked party. He focused on Matt Bragg instead as his friends eased back into their conversation. Matt was wringing his hands together. He was trying to look everywhere at once, body flinching every time a loud bang penetrated through the loud music. Geoff and his posse had barely been there five minutes and already Gavin had knocked a vase from a table.

 

Michael watched the party for a while, fingers clenching around his finished can. Kerry’s hand hovered over the can Gavin had given him. Michael almost let him have it. Almost. The need for alcohol overrode his growing hatred for the other boy. He snatched it up, popped the tab and threw his head back to drink as much as he could.

“Let’s fucking get out of here,” Michael growled at his group. Lindsay shook her head.

“No, c’mon – it’s just getting fun.” She clasped her hands together as she pleaded.

“I’m with Michael, this is getting too much…” Ray started to leave his chair.

“No, no, no – we can make it fun! We can, um, we can…” Kerry’s face scrunched up as he concentrated. It was Andy who leapt up from his seat.

“We can play truth or dare!” Andy suggested. Kerry and Lindsay cheered.

“Nah, I wanna leave.” Michael grabbed Ray’s wrist to help pull him up.

“What? Are you a pussy?” Lindsay challenged. Michael had never sat down faster.


	3. A shock to the system.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth or dare game gets a little out of hand.

The game of truth or dare started out pretty innocent. Ray chose truth every time, admitting to boring things like wetting the bed when he was twelve and ‘borrowing’ one of his dad’s watches before breaking it and hiding it. His dad had never found it since. Andy exclusively chose dare and he’d already licked Kerry’s sock, kissed Michael and taken his shirt off and given the whole party an unwanted belly dance performance. Lindsay and Kerry varied their answers, though Lindsay chose dare more often than not. She’d flashed her bra to a stranger, done a body shot off of an unwilling Ray (it was from his arm and could hardly be called a body shot) and burped the alphabet. Kerry had let his sock be licked, admitted to having a massive crush on Barbara and had kicked a random guy in the dick. He was holding a half-full can to his jaw now in an attempt to reduce the swelling from the guy’s response. Michael hadn’t done anything he hadn’t wanted to do, though his mouth still burned from the vinegar he’d chugged.

 

“Right, it’s, it’s time to up the panty!” Andy shouted above the music. His arm crashed into Lindsay’s face. She pushed him away and spilt his drink in the process.

“I think you mean ante, Andy.” Ray slouched in his seat, eyes glued to his phone as he ignored the party around him. He’d long since stopped caring about the game and had refused to answer every time one of his friends tried to engage him.

“Yeah, yeah. Michael – truth or dare?” Andy pointed at Michael. Michael blinked as Andy’s finger blurred into two for just a second. He waited a moment, weighing up his options.

“Dare!” Michael declared so that the whole damn party could have heard him. Lindsay sputtered as a few heads turned to glare at them. Kerry clapped his hands together.

“Oh, oh, oh – I know, I’ve got one!” He looked to Andy and waited for the other boy’s nod to speak. “Michael, you’ve got to ask Gavin out.”

 

Michael went silent while the rest of his group roared with laughter. Even Ray smirked behind his phone. He looked up at Michael and waited for his response.

“T-That’s not fair!” Michael yelled at Kerry. The other boy only shrugged.

“You chose dare,” Kerry tried to be sympathetic, really, but his little smirk betrayed his true emotion. Lindsay wiped tears away from her cheeks, trying to control her breathing as she continued to giggle. Andy was howling, lost to the group as his head fell back against his chair. His bare chest heaved every time he laughed. Michael ground his teeth together. He could just storm out, call the game bullshit and be done with it. They could go and get McDonald’s and the night could just end there. He was sufficiently buzzed, Michael was content to just let it be. But it was the alcohol in his system that kept him from doing exactly as he wanted. Instead Michael stood, clenched his fists together and nodded.

 

He stepped over Ray’s legs and shook off the other boy as Ray tried to hold him back. Michael shouldered his way through the crowd. It seemed to him that it had doubled since Geoff and his crew had arrived but that could just be the alcohol. It took him a few minutes to even get to Gavin. Gavin was sat by Geoff, as expected, sipping from his little red cup and laughing at something Barbara must have said. Their whole group went quiet as Michael approached. Geoff snickered as Gavin whispered something to him.

“Still hungry?” Barbara asked, offering a bag of chips to Michael as he stood there. Michael closed his eyes for a second, forcing his breath through slowly as he tried not to throw the chips at her.

“No thanks, I’m here to talk to Gavin.” Michael opened his eyes and looked directly at him.

 

“Yeah? What’s up?” Gavin smirked at him. Michael hadn’t been nervous before but suddenly his palms felt sweaty and his tongue seemed to have dried up. He swallowed again in the desperate hope he’d produce enough saliva to form words. Michael felt the eyes of the whole party at his back. Nobody dared to approach Geoff and his crew, let alone speak to them. Especially not this crowd.

“Will you go out with me?” The blood rushed to Michael’s face at record-breaking speed. He felt it warm up his cheeks and flush around his neck. His heart hammered in his chest to the beat of the music. Geoff laughed first and it pierced through Michael. Barbara couldn’t help herself then and it seemed to burst out of her. Mica tried to be polite, covering her mouth, but Michael could see the mirth behind it. Gavin’s face was surprisingly serious.

“Sure, how about Sunday night? You can pick me up at 8.” Gavin said.

 

Geoff’s laughter turned into a sputter as he turned to look at Gavin. Barbara shared a look with Mica. Then all three of them turned to look at Gavin himself.

“Seriously?” Geoff asked.

“Yeah, seriously?” Michael ran his hand through his hair. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Gavin was supposed to mock him, laugh so hard he choked again and shoo Michael away.

“Yeah, unless you’re not?” Gavin raised his eyebrow at Michael. A challenge. One that Michael, in his intoxicated state, couldn’t simply let go.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll see you Sunday.” Michael said. He turned away from them then, his mind racing as he stumbled back to his group.

 

“So, how bad was it? Do you need one beer or another forty?” Kerry held up a can for Michael to take. Michael’s fingers curled around it but he couldn’t quite feel them. He fell back into his seat, eyes glued to the space in front of him.

“Shit, what did he say?” Ray rubbed Michael’s shoulders. Lindsay slid another beer in front of him as Michael popped the tab on his newest one. Michael tipped his head back as he took a sip, pulling the can away and wincing at the taste. He examined the can, noticing it was some of Matt’s cheap shit and not the branded stuff Geoff had brought in with him. Still, Michael took another sip.

“At least you have the weekend to recover,” Andy said. Michael swallowed.

“He said yes.” Michael knocked back the rest of the can.

 

Lindsay’s drink spilt from her mouth. She tried to cover it with her hand but some vodka still bubbled out through her fingers. Kerry frowned at him. Ray’s hands stilled upon Michael’s back. There was a beat, a lull in the conversation and then Andy started to laugh. Michael looked up at him.

“Y-you’re kidding right?” Andy said. Michael shook his head. Andy abruptly stopped laughing.

“Fuck,” Lindsay placed her cup on the table. She looked behind her but couldn’t see Gavin through the crowd. “When?” She nudged her half-finished cup towards Michael.

“Sunday. At eight.” Michael took the drink gratefully. Ray’s hands started to massage his back again, though his fingers dug into Michael’s skin with more force. Andy stood suddenly and clapped his hands together. He looked at each of his friends.

“This calls for celebration, right? Who wants shots?” Andy asked. Everyone looked to Michael. He swirled Lindsay’s drink in its cup for a second before he nodded.

“Bring it on!” Michael yelled. He wondered how many it would take for him to believe Gavin Free had said yes.


	4. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael really regrets drinking so much at that party yesterday.

Michael was awoken by an incredible pressure against his bladder. He wanted to just roll back over and sleep but his body wasn’t about to let him. It was sleep and piss the bed or get up, piss and get back to bed. Michael, like many people, preferred dry sheets when sleeping. He cracked one eye open only to be met with darkness. His arm fell away from his face and then there was light. The light assaulted him like a knight assaulted a tower. It broke through his sleep-fuelled defence and brought with it the start of a hangover. Michael groaned and hit the mattress beside him. He forgot the pain in his head when his hand started to throb.

“What the fuck?” He looked past his hand to see Kerry lifting his head from where it had been laying against Michael’s stomach. Kerry rubbed his own head.

“Dude, why’d you do that? My head already hurts.” Kerry let his head drop once more, nuzzling into Michael’s t-shirt and pushing it up just slightly.

 

Michael shoved him off, leaping from his bed. He tugged his shirt down to cover the slither of skin Kerry had revealed. He glared down at his friend. Kerry acted as though his personal person pillow hadn’t been ripped out from under him. He rolled onto his back laying horizontally across the bed. He stretched out across the sheets, yawning as though he lived there.

“Why are you in my bed?” Michael shifted from foot to foot. It felt as though all the liquid in his body had travelled south and now he really, really needed to pee. But first he had to deal with Kerry.

“You said I could crash here last night, remember?” Kerry rubbed at his eyes. Michael chewed upon his lip. He didn’t remember too much about last night, not after Andy took his shirt off. He liked to think he’d chosen to forget the rest of that debacle.

“Yeah, right – sure. Just, lay the right way shitbag.” Michael hurried towards the hallway.

“But I’m comfy!” Kerry argued but Michael was already out of the door.

 

Michael kept at least one eye closed at one time, alternating between the two as he shuffled into the bathroom. His mom loved to bathe the house in natural light and right now Michael hated it. He shut the door behind him and only just remembered to put the toilet seat up. He let his head hang back as he pissed away the booze from last night. Michael thought about the party, how it had totally sucked until… until the popular kids showed up. Michael swallowed. Gavin Free had been at that party. Michael shook his head. There was something nagging at him, something about Gavin. Had he said something to him? Had Gavin called him out yet again in front of a party full of people? No, that wasn’t it. Michael had gone up to him, that’s right. He’d said something. Had he yelled at him? Called him names? No, Michael couldn’t quite put his finger on it…

 

Michael’s head snapped upright as he realised what had happened last night. He remembered that their group had played truth or dare, that Ray had wet the bed when he was twelve and worst of all, he remembered what Andy had done once his shirt was off. Then there was what he had done. He shook a couple of times and pulled his pyjama pants back up. He didn’t flush the toilet or wash his hands with that new fancy soap his mom had just recently bought. Michael yanked open the bathroom door and rushed back into the hallway. He barely thought about the harsh light as he ran towards his bedroom. By the time he’d thrown open the door, Michael was short on breath and only a little dizzy.

“Kerry!” Michael yelled.

 

Kerry leapt out of his skin. He’d been standing in the corner of Michael’s room, fingers caressing a Banjo figure Michael kept there. He’d knocked it over when he’d jumped. Michael forgot last night’s dilemma for a moment as he crowded into Kerry’s space.

“I-I was only looking, I-I swear.” Kerry held his hands up defensively. Michael picked the figure up and set it up. He took a moment to look at his collection, both to admire it and to check that Kerry hadn’t fucked up anything else. Everything was where it should be. His Banjo and Kazooie figurines stood proudly in front of the poster Michael had acquired from a comic con past. He even had figures of the other characters like Gruntilda, Tooty, Bottles and his favourite Mumbo Jumbo. They were all in their rightful place, nestled amongst the wooden jiggy he’d made in shop class and the little playdoh jinjo figures his mom had made for him.

“Don’t touch my shit,” Michael muttered.

 

“Sorry, I was only looking.” Kerry took a step away from it regardless. “You really scared me.” Kerry rubbed at his arm. Michael rolled his eyes at him. Kerry looked pathetic wearing the clothes he’d worn the night before. His jaw had started to bruise and now he had a matching one blossoming on his forehead where Michael had hit him. His eyes were bloodshot and sporting matching bags.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I scared myself,” Michael laughed. “I had this dream where I asked Gavin Free out. Crazy, right?” Michael ran his hand through his hair. That was what it must have been. It had to have been a dream, not a memory.

“You did ask him out and he said yes, don’t you remember? It’s why we even did shots in the first place.” Kerry shivered at the thought. After the third he’d puked on Matt’s carpet and they’d tried to clean it with one of Matt’s mom’s little cushions she decorated the couch with. He still felt bad.

“Yeah, right, yeah I remember. He was probably joking, wasn’t he?” Michael walked back to his bed.

 

He wanted to face plant into it and forget that last night had even happened. Michael was distracted by his phone as it lit up underneath his sheets. He’d missed a few calls from Lindsay and there were a couple of texts from Ray, mostly berating Michael for being a total drunk dick the night before. Michael forgot all about them when he saw that he had a facebook message.

 

_Gavin Free: Hi, I forgot to give u my address last nite. Oh, n u can have my number too ;) ;) xoxo_

 

“I guess he was serious.” Michael said. He skim read the address, he knew roughly where Gavin Free lived thanks to the kids at school who boasted about the parties there. Michael had never been personally invited. His thumb lingered over Gavin’s number. It prompted a menu that asked whether Michael wanted to save the number. Michael added it to his contacts under ‘that asshole Gavin’.

 

“Are you going to do it?” Kerry sat down on Michael’s bed. He flopped down against the screwed up sheets. His arms spread wide across the bed and took up more room than Kerry deserved. Michael nudged one of his arms away and laid down too. He sighed heavily.

“Where would I even take him? He’s used to fancy restaurants and shit. That’s just not in my budget, man.” Michael barely earned enough to buy things for himself.

“Well, you could make a picnic or something and take him to that drive-in theatre. I hear they’re playing The Room tomorrow.” Kerry picked at the thread of Michael’s sheets.

“The Tommy Wiseau movie?” Michael slapped Kerry’s hand away.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s like only five bucks a ticket.”

 

Michael mulled it over. He could do that, it would be pretty cheap. He could just make them some sandwiches using the stuff Michael had at home. He knew he had a few ciders hidden in the back of his closet to make sure the night wasn’t totally lame.

“I can’t,” he declared. “My car is a piece of shit and it hasn’t been cleaned in months.”

“So borrow Lindsay’s, I’m sure she won’t mind,” Kerry said.

“Should I really do it?” Michael turned to face his friend. Kerry smiled and then shrugged.

“It won’t hurt, right? He’s the one that reminded you, so he must actually want to do it. Besides, like I said – you’re gay, he’s gay. It’s a match made in heaven.” This time, Michael made sure to smack him directly across his jaw. Still, Kerry had a point. One date wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?


	5. The Date (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin finally have their date.

Michael sucked upon the tip of his finger as he locked Lindsay’s car with one hand. The tip throbbed as he tried to soothe it. Of course he’d slam it in the door before he even got to Gavin’s place. Michael withdrew it from his mouth and shook it to dry it off a little. He took one step towards Gavin’s front door. The ground crunched beneath him as Michael kicked away tiny stone after tiny stone. He passed an expensive-looking fountain and chanced dipping his finger into the cool water. He stayed there for a moment and relaxed for the first time that night. This was it, his date with Gavin. He’d bought the tickets online, packed his sandwiches and cut them into little triangles to make them appear fancier. Michael still wasn’t quite sure if this was a joke and he’d already told Lindsay he’d pay for the car wash if they were suddenly ambushed by Ramsey and egged. Michael wiped his finger against his hoodie. What’s the point of dressing up for a drive in movie? He only hoped that Gavin wasn’t wearing a suit or something.

 

Thankfully, Gavin didn’t dress up for the evening. He wore a polo shirt from a designer Michael had never heard of, cargo shorts and mismatched converse. It looked like he hadn’t checked in the mirror when he’d dressed. He came to the door quite quickly after Michael had figured out which ornate button was their doorbell. It was almost like he’d been waiting there.

“Michael,” Gavin grinned as he closed the door behind him. “You’re early.” Michael checked his watch. Shit, he’d knocked twenty minutes before he should have.

“Y-Yeah, well, didn’t want us to miss the movie did I?” Michael looked down at their arms as Gavin linked them together. Gavin stepped closer to Michael as they walked towards the car.

“We’re going to see a movie?” Gavin wouldn’t take his eyes off of Michael.

“That a problem?” Michael yanked his arm free. He hesitated then opened the passenger side door for Gavin.

 

Gavin smirked as he slid in, relaxing against the seat and folding his legs over one another.

“Not at all,” Gavin jumped as Michael slammed the door shut. He appeared the other side, keys in hand, and slammed his own door. “Did you get a new car?”

“It’s Lindsay’s,” Michael said. Fuck, why did he say that? He could have just went with it.

“Oh, did yours finally pack in?” Gavin’s seatbelt clicked as he fastened it only to tuck the strap behind him, leaving the seatbelt practically ineffective.

“I-It’s getting fixed… just some minor things.” Michael started the car and backed out of Gavin’s long, long driveway. Gavin shrugged. He still stared at Michael.

“So, what are we watching?” Gavin’s fingers ran gently over Michael’s arm as he changed gear.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Michael didn’t want Gavin to text his goons and have them chase their car down. His small budget didn’t cover car wrecks.

 

They didn’t talk much on the ride over. To his credit, Gavin tried. Michael just wasn’t answering. His finger still throbbed and the date just didn’t feel right. He wanted to text Lindsay and have her come pick up her car before someone like Ryan smashed its windows. He couldn’t, not while he was driving, so he just took Gavin where he was supposed to go. He showed the volunteer clerk his email receipt and they got in without a hitch. Gavin perked up as they found their spot. Michael had found the darkest area near the back.

“Michael, are you trying to get me alone?” Gavin gasped and covered his non-existing cleavage.

“What? No, I just don’t want to be in the crowded part.” Michael pointedly looked away from Gavin. In truth, he wanted it to be harder for Geoff to find them once Gavin had text him.

 

The silence came again. It thickened the air around them. Michael rolled down a window. Gavin coughed. He finally tore his eyes away from Michael to look around the area. He jammed his finger against his window when he spotted a food truck.

“Look, hot dogs! Shall we go and get some before the movie?” Gavin was already unbuckling his belt. Michael grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

“I, uh, I packed us a picnic-sort-of-thing.” Michael let go of Gavin’s wrist and unbuckled his own seatbelt. He’d left the food in a plastic carrier bag in the back and it took a few tries for him to hook the handle in his fingers and bring it to the front. The bag clinked as it landed in his lap. “I made PB&J, ham, uh, egg in case you were a veggie or some shit and brought some chips. And cider, I brought cider.” Michael pulled out each of the items in turn, showing them briefly to Gavin before dumping them outside of the bag on his lap.

 

Gavin clapped his hands together and reached for the PB&J sandwiches. He unwrapped them from their tin foil cage and squealed when he saw how Michael had cut them.

“Triangles? That’s top!” Gavin put the sandwich back down and brought out his phone. Michael tensed as Gavin unlocked it. He frowned when Gavin opened up the camera and picked the sandwich back up. He snapped a couple of pictures and then took a bite. Michael rolled his eyes as Gavin opened up instagram, added a filter and then uploaded the photo with the caption ‘so cute’. Michael unwrapped his own sandwich, the ham one, and took a bite.

“So, why’d you say yes?” It had been irking him all day, all weekend. He half expected Gavin to tell him that it had all been a joke and that he’d wanted to see if Michael would actually take him.

 

“Well, y’know – I’m gay, you’re gay. It makes sense, doesn’t it?” Gavin licked his lips as he picked up the other half of his sandwich. Michael’s eyes rolled so far into the back of his head he swore he could see his brain.

“Seriously? That’s your reason?” Michael spat some crumbs out as he spoke. Gavin laughed.

“What did you want me to say? I’ve had a crush on you for years and I’ve been teasing you so much because I just want you to notice me?” Gavin said. Michael raised one eyebrow. Gavin shook his head. “I’m kidding, dude. I tease you because I’m an asshole.”

“Finally, something we can agree on.” Michael tore off another piece of his sandwich with his teeth.

“Hey, you asked me out.” Gavin reached across and nudged Michael’s shoulder. Michael wanted to tell him it had been a dare and that he hadn’t really wanted to. He didn’t. He went silent as the movie finally started.


	6. The end of a great night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael's date comes to and end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly really, really enjoying writing this story haha. It's quite fun to post though because I'm writing a couple of chapters ahead and I feel the story is like miles ahead of what I'm posting (it's not, honestly - slow moving story).
> 
> Anyway, please let me know how you feel about the story - you loving it? hating it? shocked that I am somehow managing to post regularly? (I'm just as shocked, trust me). :P

Michael clenched and unclenched his fingers as he tried not to move his arm. Gavin’s hair was tickling his nose but he kept still in case he startled the other boy.  The remains of their sandwiches had been squashed beneath their feet and forgotten about. Gavin was the type of guy to leave his crusts and they’d started to crumble into Lindsay’s car floor. The egg sandwiches were left uneaten and had started to stink up the car. Michael hoped that he’d be able to get the smell out of her carpet.  Gavin was transfixed by the movie. He cuddled Michael’s right arm, squeezing like a snake would slowly kill their prey. Every time he obnoxiously laughed he would shake Michael’s arm and remind him of the pins of needles that had started there.

“Enjoying it?” Michael twisted his wrist side to side. Gavin lifted his head to look at Michael.

“It’s so bad,” Gavin said. Michael’s smile stretched into a proper grin for the first time that night.

“Yeah but that’s what makes it so good!” Michael insisted.

“Definitely.” Gavin let his head rest against Michael’s shoulder once more.

 

With his free hand, Michael reached for the ciders by his feet. He lifted one up and offered it to Gavin. Gavin shook his head, though he never tore his eyes from the big screen in front of them. Michael shrugged and used the bottle opener on his key to open the cider. He lifted the drink to his lips but Gavin reached out and stopped him before he could take a sip.

“Really? Drinking and driving?” Gavin raised an eyebrow. Michael looked to the bottle and then he looked at Gavin. He pointed to the alcoholic value and rolled his eyes.

“This is one cider, Gavin. I’m not going to get drunk off of one cider,” Michael said.

“I don’t know Michael, I saw you at that party the other night… you were preeeeetty drunk.” Gavin nudged Michael’s arm a few times. Michael frowned.

“That was after a couple of beers, bitch. I can handle one cider,” Michael said. Still, he placed the cider in Lindsay’s cup holders.

 

Gavin snatched it up not a second later. He smirked at Michael over the bottle when the other boy frowned at him. He downed as much of it as he could, around half of the bottle, before he dropped it back into the cup holder. Gavin pulled a face, waited a moment and then burped loudly.

“Charming,” Michael muttered. He reached for the bottle again but Gavin grabbed his arm and manhandled it so that Michael cuddled him instead. Michael sighed, gave the bottle one last look that lingered far longer than it should have and then let it go. The movie wasn’t that bad and besides, if he forgot that it was Gavin he was cuddled up to then Michael could even say that he was having a great time on his date. So he pulled Gavin a little closer and let his chin rest upon Gavin’s head.

 

However, the moment the credits began to roll Gavin snapped back up. He grabbed the bottle and finished the cider off. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and flicked his fingers in Michael’s direction. No spit or cider landed on Michael but the action ruined the warm and fuzzy vibe Michael had felt during the movie.

“That was brill,” Gavin said. He relaxed into his own chair. The toe of his shoe squished more of his crusts into the car floor.

“Glad you liked it,” Michael said. He fished his phone from his jeans and gasped at the time. “Maybe we should be heading back.” Michael slipped his phone away. He started the car engine.

 

“What, you’re sick of me already?” Gavin pulled at his seatbelt and clipped himself in. Michael noticed that once again he slipped the belt behind him.

“You know that defeats the purpose, right?” Michael said. Gavin lifted his feet and propped them up on the dashboard. He stretched out and his leg bent awkwardly as he placed his hands behind his head.

“Live a little, Michael.” Gavin’s foot slipped as Michael turned the car slightly. He cried out as his ankle banged against the plastic and fell into the foot space. Michael hid his snicker behind the back of his hand. Gavin bit on his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing too. He unwound his window and stuck his head out in a way that reminded Michael of a dog. He almost wanted to swerve the car just slightly to see whether Gavin would hit his head on something. Michael kept the car as steady as he could, deterred only by the hospital bill he’d no doubt be contributing to afterward.

 

The car crawled up Gavin’s driveway. Michael couldn’t see much since the driveway was unlit, illuminated only by the light spilling out from the house that seemed miles away from where Michael had to park. He cut the engine and stared up at the house. He heard Gavin shuffle slightly in his seat. Michael kept his eyes fixed straight ahead of him.

“What, you not going to kiss me goodbye?” Gavin said. Michael’s head whipped around to face him. Gavin was tapping on his lips as he stuck them way too far out to be considered attractive.

“That what you want? A good night kiss?” Michael leaned forward just slightly. Gavin let his finger slide down to his chin. He smirked.

“Yeah,” Gavin said. Michael leaned forward even more. He swallowed as he saw Gavin in more detail than he’d ever thought he’d like. Gavin closed his eyes and pursed his lips. Michael lifted his hand and curled his fingers around Gavin’s cheek. He brushed Gavin’s jaw tenderly with his thumb and then Michael pushed.

 

Gavin’s back hit the car door behind him. His elbow caught the door handle and it swung open. He looked exactly like a character from an old cartoon as he slipped out the door and onto the ground below. His eyes bulged and Michael could imagine the little comic-like card pop up above him as Gavin cried out. His feet were still stuck in the car and he scrambled to get a grip on the door to pull himself back up. Michael couldn’t move and offer help even if he’d wanted to. His eyes were moist and he feared if he took his hand away from his mouth he’d outright cackle at Gavin.

“Michael, that was so unfair Michael – look, I’ve got a bruise!” Gavin knelt up in his seat and thrust his elbow into his face. It wasn’t a bruise, at least not yet, but Michael could see the reddened skin that had been discoloured by the dirt from the gravel.

“Aw, go and put a plaster on it,” Michael said.

 

Gavin’s eyes looked murderous for a second, his right eye twitching. He lifted his other arm and curled his fingers slightly. Michael could have sworn he was going to be punched or slapped or throttled. There was a beat and then nothing. Gavin dropped his arm and rubbed at his elbow instead. Michael swallowed. Gavin managed a smile and then he got out of the car voluntarily and offered Michael a small wave.

“All right then, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Gavin stood by the door, hand perched atop it.

“Uh, yeah sure?” Michael’s fingers drummed against the steering wheel.

“Right, yup. Bye.” Gavin pushed the door closed gently. He started to walk up the rest of the drive, past the fountain that Michael had dipped his finger into. He couldn’t see Gavin past then. The light above him hadn’t turned off after Gavin had shut the door. Michael watched him for a second and then stretched across the car. He slammed the door shut and the light went out. Michael could have sworn he saw Gavin looking back at him but when he squinted, Gavin had turned.


	7. Wake up call

Michael took a deep breath. His fingers brushed the keys in the ignition and he almost turned them. Then he thought _fuck it._ He yanked open his door and leapt out of the car and bounded past the fountain. He made sure to run his finger through it for no reason other than to check he was still alive at this point. He couldn’t really feel it but Michael didn’t have time to think. Gavin had heard him and had turned around. He smirked as Michael grew closer. Michael cupped his chin, pushed his thumb against Gavin’s lips. They were so close he could feel Gavin’s breath and-

_Quack Quack Quack Quack Quack, Quack Quack Quack Quack Quack._

Michael’s hand shot out from underneath his duvet. It slammed into his phone and sent it flying across his room. Still, his damn alarm insisted on being loud. Michael groaned into his pillow and pulled away when he realised his mouth was pressed into an uncomfortably wet spot. He pushed himself up and willed away any lingering thoughts from his dream. Michael placed his hand onto the floor and dragged himself from his bed. He collapsed onto his carpet and reached for his phone. His fingers tickled the charger port. With each swipe of his hand, Michael pushed the phone further away. He pressed his cheek into the carpet and let his hand go limp.

 

“Michael, you need to- oh, what happened? Did you fall out bed?” Michael’s mother bent down to check on her son. She lifted his head and inspected his face. Michael rolled his eyes and yanked his head away. He pushed himself up and admired the new, fresh carpet burns he’d made on his arms. His mother picked up his phone for him and turned the alarm off. “Ooh, Michael who’s this Gavin? Why’s he thanking you for a great date? When did you go on a date?” Michael’s mom held the phone up so that he could see. Gavin had text him twice, once last night to thank him for the date and then once again this morning saying that he’d see Michael at school. He’d even left two kisses.

“He’s no one, it wasn’t even really a date.” Michael snatched his phone back and cradled it close to his chest.

 

His mom only smiled and shook her head just slightly. She stepped past Michael to his bed so that she could fix the mess he’d made after he fell.

“If you say so but date or no date, you’ve got to get ready for school. Ray will be here soon,” She said. Michael checked the time on his phone with a frown, he could have sworn his alarm had only just gone off. Yet his mother, as she almost always was, was right. His alarm must have been going off for ages before Michael had awoken from that dream. He sighed and chucked his phone onto his freshly made bed. His mother placed it onto his bedside table and ran her hand over the wrinkles the phone had made. Michael left her to it. He could still vaguely smell the egg sandwiches he’d made the night before. A shower was no doubt needed, though Michael couldn’t be sure it could stay that way once he’d got to school. He wondered if Geoff would bring egg sandwiches today to throw at him.

 

There was a knock at the door just as Michael rubbed his towel over his head. He could hear the door open before his mom could get there to answer it and then heard it slam behind Ray. Michael chose to ignore their snide comments about how he still wasn’t ready. He squeezed the towel against the ends of his hair until it stopped dripping. He grabbed the clothes he’d picked for that day: his jeans, a new, freshly washed hoodie and a t-shirt with a pokemon reference on it. He ran his fingers through his damp curls, smeared toothpaste against his teeth with his toothbrush and did one last clothes check. Michael was content to let Ray wait longer for him, if only to be a dick, when he heard his mother bring up his date.

 

“So, Ray, who is this Gavin guy then?” Michael’s mom placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of Ray. Michael swore Ray always came early so that his mom would feed him.

“He’s nothing, no-one and even if he was anybody Ray wouldn’t tell you.” Michael swooped in before Ray could even open his mouth. “C’mon, Ray we’re going to be late.” Michael tapped his non-existent watch upon his wrist. Ray pouted and pointed down at his food.

“But I’ve only just got breakfast… have you eaten?” Ray picked up a piece of bacon and chewed upon it. Michael rolled his eyes.

“I’ll get something at school and so will you. Now, come on!” Michael grabbed Ray’s arm and pulled him off of his chair. Ray tried to grab the plate but he missed and spent it spinning across the table instead. Michael’s mom stopped it just before it fell off of the edge.

“All right then, have a good day boys and Michael, make sure you stay safe with that Gavin boy!” She called out as the door slammed shut.

 

Ray was snickering despite being almost thrown into Michael’s car. He closed the door and waited for Michael to close his own door, start the car and to drive before he addressed the elephant in the room.

“So, did the date go that badly?” Ray chewed and swallowed the last part of bacon he had.

“No, the date went great thank you – we saw a movie, ate sandwiches and then I dropped him off at home.” Michael let his head fall back as they stopped at a red light.

“Oh? Then why are you so grumpy? Did you go in for a kiss and he reject you?” Ray sat up a little in his seat. He wanted to hear all the good stuff before everyone else.

“Nope, he went in for the kiss. I pushed him away. I’m not kissing Gavin Free of all people,” Michael said. He licked his lips as he thought of his dream. It was a nightmare, obviously.

 

Ray clapped his hands together. He fell backwards as the car lurched forward once more.

“Good on ya, at least it’s all behind you now. We can go back to the library and live out our high school lives as nobodies. We’ll live the high life!” Ray threw his fist in the air. Michael cut the engine to his car and squinted out the window. He’d parked in their usual spot, quite near the front of the school but still out of the way from all the cool kids’ cars. In front of them stood Lindsay, Kerry and Andy and to the right of them stood Gavin? Gavin waved as Michael stepped out of his car. He beckoned Michael over as Michael started to walk towards his own friends.

“Michael, c’mon Michael – you’re almost late!” Gavin jumped up and down on the spot. Michael met Lindsay’s eyes as he walked up to her. They mirrored his own, shocked if not a little horrified. “MIchaeeeeeeel,” Gavin reached out for him. Michael wanted to stay where he was, feet glued to the ground and to never have to look at Gavin again. Instead, he walked past Lindsay and towards Gavin Free.


	8. A day in the life of popular people

Gavin’s face lit up as Michael came closer. Michael ignored Ray’s indignant ‘what the fuck’ behind him and forced a smile to his face that didn’t quite match Gavin’s in enthusiasm.

“I thought you’d never make it,” Gavin said as he took Michael’s hand. Michael stared down at their linked fingers, too shocked to respond to Gavin. “Is it because you had to pick up your car from the garage?” Michael’s head shot up then. Gavin’s eyes were mischievous as he led them through the halls. Michael was quick to nod.

“Yup, now it’s good as new.” A lie, obviously. His car was as ancient and slow as it had always been.

“Uh-huh, if you say so.” Gavin winked as he opened a door for them to walk through. Michael looked up and read the door number. It was one of the many unused classrooms in their school, closed for various reasons that ranged from budget cuts to probably mould.

 

“This isn’t my classroom, I have math first.” Michael untangled his and Gavin’s hands. Gavin rolled his eyes and pressed against Michael’s back in encouragement. Michael hesitated, looked over his shoulder to see that the hallways had already started to thin out. He looked back at Gavin who only pressed against his back more insistently. Michael squeezed his eyes shut, just in case Gavin had planned the ultimate trick and he’d be sprayed or dunked with something gross, and stepped in. He stood for a moment, felt Gavin brush past him and walk further into the room. Michael waited and waited, and waited. When he wasn’t doused, punched or laughed at Michael chose to open his eyes.

 

The classroom had a few desks and some sun-bleached plastic chairs left inside of it. The teacher’s desk had been removed but a blackboard remained, covered with rude words and crudely drawn dicks. There were some cupboards at the back of the classroom, all opened and filled with aging textbooks. Then there were the people, Gavin’s friends. They were all staring at him. Gavin had sat next to Geoff and left a chair beside him. He pat the plastic and gestured Michael over. Michael caught the gaze of Barbara, then Mica and finally Ryan. He saw neither anger nor glee in their eyes. Their emotions were unreadable. Michael avoided Geoff’s gaze in particular and, with his head down, made his way to the chair Gavin wanted him to sit in.

 

“Gavin, look what I picked up at the mall yesterday – it’s right up your alley,” Barbara said. Michael heard her get up, saw her feet as she came closer. He witnessed the flash of a gold purse as she passed it to Gavin but he didn’t dare lift his head. Gavin gushed beside him then there was the sound of a zip being pulled open. It glided so easily, so unlike the bag Lindsay had got last week. She’d bought it from some cheap clothes store, had saved up her money for weeks to afford it and still its zip was utterly useless. Yet here was Barbara with a shiny, fully-functional bag that she’d just ‘picked up’. Gavin’s elbow came in and out of Michael’s view as he studied the bag.

“Yesterday? It looks like you’ve had it for months – how much did you buy?” Gavin said. Scraps of paper fluttered to the floor by Michael’s feet. There were so many they covered almost all of the floor space that Michael could see. Michael almost choked when he saw the total on one of them.

 

Barbara only huffed and snatched back her bag. She zipped it up hastily and stomped over to her chair again. Michael let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“I didn’t buy that much, it was just a few things here and there,” Barbara said.

“We went to every store in the mall,” Mica said. She yelped as she was pushed. Mica barely managed to save herself as her hands shot underneath her and grabbed her chair. Michael flinched at the slapping sound it made. He almost shot from his chair when Gavin clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“You all right love? Your neck broken or somethin’?” Gavin lifted Michael’s chin. The classroom behind him faded into Gavin’s front garden as Michael looked into his eyes. He could hear the fountain, the gentle trickle of the water.

 

Gavin pulled away and Michael saw the classroom fall back into place. Gavin rubbed at his neck to separate his wet collar from his skin.

“Geoff, why’d you do that?” Gavin turned to face his friend. Geoff shrugged, though the corner of his lip tipped upwards slightly.

“I don’t want none of that mushy shit here, I know you’ve got yourself a new boo but the rest of us are depressingly single,” Geoff said. He lowered his water bottle and placed it onto the ground.

“Oh Geoff, don’t be so grumpy.” Gavin leaned down and snatched the water bottle. He aimed it at Geoff and pressed gently into the side. Water squirted Geoff’s face and he sputtered while Gavin cackled. Even Michael somehow found it in him to smile.

 

“The date went well then,” Mica was looking at Michael. He caught her eye for a second and then looked to Gavin. Gavin smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh, it was a great date! Did you see my insta? Michael bought these little sandwiches and oh, they were so tiny,” Gavin said. He held his hands as though he still had one of the sandwiches with him. Michael zoned out as Mica and Gavin got into a heated discussion about why sandwiches tasted so much better when cut into smaller shapes. His phone buzzed inside his pocket but he left it, knowing it was his friends wondering if he was still alive and in one piece. They’d ask what was going on but honestly, Michael didn’t know how to answer that. Nobody was talking to him and it seemed Gavin had brought him here just to show him off, like an exhibit in a museum. Michael wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

 

Michael started to zone out as Gavin and his friends got into a heated discussion about this week’s plans or something Michael was sure didn’t concern him. He stared at a random spot, thinking about how his life had lead up to this. It was only when the spot moved when Michael realised he’d been staring at a person. Geoff Ramsey, in particular.

“Like what you see?” Geoff smirked. “Hey Gavin, I think your boo is interested in me instead.”

“What? Michael, you slut.” Gavin gasped. Michael shook his head violently.

“No, god, I’d never be into Geoff.” Michael said. He smacked his hand over his mouth when he’d realise what he’d said. There was a beat of silence, a moment where Michael’s eyes flashed before his eyes. He saw the library, saw hours and hours of him playing video games and just as much time of him eating junk food. What a wasted life.

 

Then Gavin and all of his friends started to laugh. Hard. Gavin doubled over in his chair. He grabbed Michael’s knee for support and Michael held onto it when Gavin almost slipped. Geoff pouted over dramatically. He pushed his lower lip out so that it wasn’t cute, simply awkward looking.

“Hey, I’m a catch!” Geoff protested. He pointed an accusing finger in Michael’s direction.

“Sorry but you’re not my type,” Michael said. Geoff scowled.

“No, clearly. My nose isn’t big enough.” Geoff said. Gavin shot up and frowned at his friend.

“Geoffrey, you’re being an asshole.” Gavin accused. Geoff’s smirk was back and he even started to chuckle with the others.

 

Michael was sure that their mini-argument would have gone on for much longer, but the gang was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

“Well, I guess we better actually attend a class,” Ryan said as he stood up. He grabbed his bag and reached for Barbara’s too, offering it to her once she had stood up.

“But I don’t want to,” Geoff whined. He slouched in his plastic chair and slipped against the material until his ass was hanging off.

“Suit yourself but I’m not retaking so that you have someone to hang out with next year,” Ryan said. Geoff huffed but he let himself slip off of the chair completely. He landed with a thump and when he stood, Geoff rubbed his ass. Gavin looked to Michael as everyone started to file out of the classroom.

 

“So, want to walk me to my class?” Gavin said. Michael raised one eyebrow.

“It would be weird if I didn’t, we have the same class,” Michael said. Gavin scoffed.

“I was trying to be romantic, Michael.” Gavin shoved Michael’s arm. Michael got up, picked up his bag and shook his head. He chewed his lip as he thought about what to do next. He watched Gavin grab his own stuff but, before he could stand, Michael offered Gavin his free hand.

“Yeah, well, try harder.” When Gavin grasped his hand, Michael yanked him up and pulled him quite roughly out into the hall. He almost lost his grip when they were bombarded by students going to their own classes but they managed to stay together. They received a few odd looks from their fellow peers and they passed Kerry at one point, whose face screamed horrified, but Michael ignored it all. He hated Gavin Free, truly he did, but this was kind of fun. He could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> whAT'S THIS? ANOTHER HIGH SCHOOL AU? FROM ME, TINYPECKERS?
> 
> You may ask yourself if I can write anything other than high school AUs and the short answer is well, no probably not.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy this dumb ass fic because I liked writing it.


End file.
